La déesse aux deux visages
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen:Il était une fois, dans un temps immémorial, dans une contrée lointaine une déesse, aimée de tous, œuvrant pour le bien, combattait de toutes ses forces contre le mal. Un jour, une terrible malédiction la frappa : elle devrait désormais être deux déesses, le jour la déesse de l'amour et la nuit, la déesse de la mort. Mais cette malédiction n'était pas définitive...


**Hi les gens !**

 **Bon, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai fait tant attendre pour cet OS avec Regina en déesse. La vérité est que j'avais commencé à l'écrire, mais arrivée à la toute fin je me suis dit : « c'est nul, recommence ! »... du coup bah, je n'avais plus d'idées et j'ai du penser à autre chose pour que ça me revienne, donc voilà, enfin cet OS est terminé !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Les personnages, ainsi que la série ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla, ils appartiennent à ABC, blablabla, je ne gagne rien,blablabla...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **OS : la déesse aux deux visages**

* * *

 _« Il était une fois, dans un temps immémorial, dans une contrée lointaine une déesse. Cette déesse, aimée de tous œuvrait pour le bien, combattait de toutes ses forces contre l'adversité et les forces du mal. Mais un jour, une terrible malédiction la frappa : elle devrait désormais être deux déesse, le jour belle, honnête, généreuse : la déesse de l'amour, et la nuit repoussante, mesquine, dangereuse : la déesse de la mort. De peur de faire du mal autour d'elle, la déesse, que l'on appelait déjà la déesse aux deux visages, s'enferma dans une aile du temple qui lui était consacré, de sorte à ce que personne ne la rencontre jamais plus. Mais cette malédiction, jetée par le mal en personne n'est pas éternelle, en effet, un jour... »_

Emma cria presque de frustration. Le parchemin était déchiré et jamais elle ne pourrait le reconstituer, de même que la légende de la déesse aux deux visages ! La jeune femme était en quelque sorte la seule en son espèce. A l'âge où la plus part des petites filles apprenaient à tisser et à s'occuper d'un foyer, elle avait préféré suivre son frère August et à devenir l'apprentie du mage Rumplestilskin. Cela faisait maintenant dix-huit ans, et peu favorable aux méthodes un tant soit peu illégales et sombres du mage, Emma s'était installée à son propre compte dans une petite boutique d'herboristerie. Elle passait ses journées à concocter des tisanes médicinales et autres décoctions et consacrait ses nuits à étudier de vieux parchemins, pour le plaisir de toujours en savoir plus.

Cette nuit là, le parchemin qu'elle examinait était tout à fait inédit, elle l'avait découvert dans une crevasse du mur du temple et son contenu était, visiblement inédit, puisque l'on expliquait comment libérer la déesse aux deux visages de sa malédiction. Mais, la Sauveuse, c'est ainsi que l'on l'appelait, n'avait pas de chance pour cette fois... impossible de deviner quand le parchemin est incomplet. Elle était bien retournée au temple pour chercher la partie manquante, mais rien à faire. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de ne pas trouver de solution à un problème. Elle allait déchirer le parchemin de colère, mais une main aimante l'en empêcha :

-Emma viens te coucher, tu pourras toujours reprendre tes recherches demain si tu le veux, mais tu dois te reposer...

-Killian, je...

Killian la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans leur modeste chambre, la posant délicatement sur le matelas de plumes d'oie. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et entre deux baisers, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment cela va se terminer, parce que tu ferais honte à tous les magiciens de cette ville ! Rappelle moi quelle est la plus puissante magie ? Qui peut briser n'importe quelle malédiction ? Hmm...

-Mais oui bien sûr !

Emma les yeux pétillants embrassa son mari, et pour les quelques heures qui suivirent oublia complètement la déesse aux deux visages et sa malédiction.

-OQ-

Robin, un homme généreux, respectant scrupuleusement un code d'honneur, courageux, est fondamentalement bon, n'avait pas toujours été gâté par la vie. Oh, bien sûr il n'aimait pas se plaindre, mais il était aujourd'hui désespéré : il avait tout perdu, sa femme, morte en couches, sa ferme, qu'il avait du vendre pour prendre soin de son fils Roland, mais aussi son métier aux mines, qui étaient aujourd'hui épuisées. Il avait dès alors vécu de petits services rendus aux autres villageois. Mais un jour son fils était tombé malade, Robin avait tout essayé pour le sauver, mais rien à faire, le petit allait de plus en plus mal, la vie le quittait à petit feu. Un matin, Robin, fatigué d'attendre la mort de son enfant sans rien faire, se leva de bonne heure et pris la direction du temple pour venir prier la déesse de l'amour, pour qu'elle lui rende l'amour de sa vie et la déesse de la mort, pour qu'elle l'épargne. Il marcha de nombreuses lieues sans être fatigué, animé par l'espoir. Arrivé devant l'immense temple, il gravit les marches de marbres presque en courant et pénétra sans plus attendre dans la bâtisse.

Tout était démesuré à l'intérieur, il y avait le vestibule du vestibule qui était aussi grand que son ancienne ferme, les piliers sûrement plus grands que les arbres de la forêt enchantée, des centaines de statues à taille réelle ou bien immensément plus grandes. Il choisit d'emprunter une porte qui lui paraissait assez grande pour qu'il s'agisse d'une entrée principale, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Il continua du moins son chemin en se disant qu'il finirait bien par retrouver le chemin principal. C'était sans compter sur l'immensité du temple, et bientôt il dut bien l'admettre, il s'était perdu. N'étais-ce pas la troisième fois qu'il passait devant cette tenture ?

Il allait commencer à désespérer de retrouver un jour la sortie, mais enfin il vit au fond du couloir une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore emprunté jusqu'alors. Il s'y engouffra et tomba nez à nez avec une femme magnifique. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, elle avait des cheveux bruns, presque noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules drapées de soie blanche. Mais ce qui le frappa immédiatement, ce furent ses yeux noisettes, pétillant de bonté et d'amour, mais comme brillant d'une certaine tristesse. La première chose qu'il se dit, c'est qu'il ferait absolument tout pour enlever cette mélancolie de son regard.

En l'observant, il vit qu'elle lui souriait un peu moqueuse :

-Ce que vous voyez vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle en riant du rouge qui montait aux joues de l'homme.

-Je... je suis confus... je m'en excuse, mais vous êtes un peu comme une apparition divine... je...

-Si vous saviez...

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je crois m'être perdu, j'étais venu prier pour mon fils malade et...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre enfant, je sais qu'il ira bientôt mieux Robin.

-Comment savez vous mon nom ? S'étonna Robin, bien certain de n'avoir pas donné son nom à la magnifique jeune femme.

-C'est une longue histoire, mais vous devez partir, cette aile est défendue...

-Mais, comment pourrais-je vous retrouver ? Quel est votre nom ?

Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser là, il ne lui avait presque pas parlé, il ne savait absolument rien d'elle, mais c'était comme s'il la connaissait déjà par cœur, oui, il était déjà tombé amoureux d'elle, maintenant il était trop tard, il ne pourrait plus l'oublier, elle enterait ses jours et ses nuits.

-Je m'appelle Regina et jamais vous ne me reverrez, cela est impossible !

Elle semblait hésiter à faire quelque chose, que les deux allaient sûrement regretter car étant une chose unique et malheureusement non renouvelable. Robin, la même idée en tête, n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il se pencha sur ses lèvres si attirantes et déposa un long et tendre baiser sur celles-ci. La dernière chose qu'il fut une grande et aveuglante lumière et quand il put enfin rouvrir les yeux Regina avait disparu, le laissant seul et malheureusement entouré de gardes qui l'arrêtèrent lui expliquant, plus ou moins violemment que cette partie du temple était interdite et que quiconque s'y introduisait risquait l'emprisonnement à vie. Il ne discuta pas sur la radicalité de la sanction, encore sous le choc de ce baiser et se laissa entraîner dans le sous-sol du temple sans se débattre.

On le laissa au sol d'une cellule sans lumière autre que celle minuscule bougie jaunie de moisissures, allongé dans ce qui semblait être de la paille vielle de plusieurs années, humide et bien trop odorante.

Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que cette courte entrevue avec la jeune femme, jamais plus il ne reverrait son visage et pourtant il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'espérer le contraire au lieu de prier pour sa libération. Il passa plusieurs heures sans bouger, quand un bruissement dans un coin de la cellule le fit sursauter, il se leva et dirigea la lumière de la minuscule bougie vers le bruit, presque certain que cela serait un rat. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme voilée de blanc. Il ne fut pas long a distinguer ses yeux et son cœur manqua un battement en les reconnaissant.

-Regina ?! Comment est-tu rentrée ici !

-Disons que la magie ne m'est pas inconnue, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette soudaine envie de m'abaisser à venir te rendre visite, _Fermier_! Après tout, qu'est-ce que ta misérable petite vie peut-elle me faire ?

Robin la dévisagea et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait radicalement changé depuis leur dernière entrevue. Il était totalement incapable de dire qui que ce soit, et la laissa donc continuer :

-Ce doit encore être le meilleur de moi qui s'est amourachée de toi et qui nous a traînées ici, mais bon il fait nuit maintenant... Sait-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Dit elle en s'approchant lentement de lui, à petits pas menaçants : Le règne de la mort est de retour !

Elle rit d'un rire à vous glacer le sang et Robin, malgré lui recula d'un pas, effrayé par cette femme qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Elle, qui quelques heures plus tôt était la gentillesse même, comment s'était-elle transformée en cette femme sans cœur ni âme ? Il repensa ensuite à cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec la Sauveuse alors qu'il était allé la voir pour sauver Roland... La déesse aux deux visages ! Était-il vraiment tombé amoureux de la déesse de l'amour et de la mort ?! Reprenant ses esprits, il se dit qu'il devait tenter le tout, il devait la sauver et au passage sûrement sauver sa vie aussi. Alors, sans plus avoir peur d'elle, il lui dit :

-Regina, peut-être ne me reconnais-tu pas maintenant, et je crois aussi que tu veux sûrement me tuer, mais peu importe, je n'ai pas peur de toi, non, je t'aime vois-tu, et de ce fait je ne peux pas te craindre...

-C'est dangereux de tomber amoureux de la mort en personne, idiot ! Et c'est encore plus idiot de ne pas la craindre. Et puis si tu voyais mon véritable visage, tu serais sûrement guéri de cette folie ! A ces mots, qu'elle avait craché avec dégoût, elle dévoila son visage jusqu'alors caché par le voile blanc.

Son visage était tel du parchemin, ridé, jaunâtre. Elle pouvait paraître avoir plus d'une centaine d'années et son aspect repoussant aurait fait reculer plus d'un homme, mais Robin ne détourna pas le regard. Il fixa ses yeux toujours aussi brillants de tristesse et il lui dit :

-Tu vois, je n'ai pas peur de toi... Laisse-moi t'aider Regina, tu ne fais que te faire souffrir toute seule, laisse-moi t'aimer.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa comme quelques heures plus tôt. De nouveau une lumière aveuglante les illumina et une fois de plus Robin fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, sans surprise il se retrouva seul, mais bien persuadé, qu'il finirait par la revoir.

-OQ-

Le lendemain matin, Robin se fit réveiller par la « douce » voix de son gardien :

-Debout vermine, le conseil doit vous juger aujourd'hui !

Robin se leva, conscient que ce tour à l'extérieur de sa cellule serait sûrement le dernier pour un bon moment. Il se laissa guider dans le labyrinthe du temple et il fut introduit dans une salle pratiquement ronde ou des centaines de personnes, habillées de couleurs sombres étaient assises en rond, l'attendant pour le juger. Il fut placé au centre de l'assemblé et le procès commença, il n'écouta rien, attendant juste que cela se termine, quand une voix soudain s'éleva au dessus des autres et plongea l'assemblée dans un silence religieux :

-Cet homme est innocent ! Je dirais plus, vous lui devez tous une reconnaissance éternelle, il m'a sauvée, il m'a délivrée de ma malédiction. Il a su m'aimer, quand moi-même me détestait, il n'a pas eu crainte de m'approcher et de m'aider. Cet homme que vous jugez pour une broutille, entrer dans une aile interdite, s'il ne l'avait pas commise ne m'aurait jamais rencontrée et de ce fait vous trembleriez encore tous de voir la déesse de la mort prendre le dessus sur la déesse de l'amour ! Alors cessez cette stupidité et inclinez vous plutôt devant lui !

Robin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant s'avancer vers lui, habillée dans une magnifique robe dorée et argentée. Elle lui souriait comme seule une femme amoureuse peut le faire, et il ne fut que plus que ravis de constater que dans ses yeux plus aucune trace de tristesse ne subsistait, juste de l'amour et de la joie. Quand elle fut arrivée face à lui, et ayant oublié tous ceux qui les entouraient, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de lui dire avec une mine réjouie :

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Regina ! Vraiment... et toujours...

-Toujours...

 _« Il était une fois, dans un temps immémorial, dans une contrée lointaine une déesse. Cette déesse, aimée de tous œuvrait pour le bien, combattait de toutes ses forces contre l'adversité et les forces du mal. Mais un jour, une terrible malédiction la frappa : elle devrait désormais être deux déesse, le jour belle, honnête, généreuse : la déesse de l'amour, et la nuit repoussante, mesquine, dangereuse : la déesse de la mort. De peur de faire du mal autour d'elle, la déesse, que l'on appelait déjà la déesse aux deux visages, s'enferma dans une aile du temple qui lui était consacré, de sorte à ce que personne ne la rencontre jamais plus. Mais cette malédiction, jetée par le mal en personne n'est pas éternelle, en effet, un jour un homme doté de toutes les qualités, rompra cette malédiction. Son amour pour la déesse sera tel que rien ne pourra l'effrayer, ni le prix à payer, ni le visage de la déesse une fois la nuit arrivée, ni l'incertitude du lendemain. Quand les deux âmes sœurs seront réunies, rien ne sera plus impossible. Le bien triomphera et leur amour éternel vaincra toutes les adversités. Car l'amour est la magie la plus puissante au monde, l'amour seul peut priser n'importe quelle malédiction... »_

Emma en lisant le parchemin enfin complet ne put que sourire à l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. C'était le jour du mariage le plus mémorable de tous les temps: celui de Regina et Robin. Le couple devant la jeune femme lui souriait alors qu'elle finissait de lire leur prophétie. Elle leur rendit le sourire, puis d'une voix forte, pour que personne ne ratte ce qu'elle allait dire, elle prononça ces mots qui devraient sceller l'amour du couple :

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la confrérie des mages de la forêt Enchantée, je vous déclare mari et femme. Que les liens de l'amour vous rendent plus forts et vous aident à affronter toutes les épreuves de la vie.

The End

* * *

 **Alors ? Ca vous a plu ce petit OS ?**

 **Moi ça m'a trop fait plaisir de l'écrire en tout cas, ça faisait vraiment un bout de temps que je l'avais en tête, donc voilà ! Laissez-moi trace de votre passage, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez passé !**

 **Pleins de bisous et à très bientôt ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
